Times Zero
TheOutrageousBoy (camperboy7890) Is a fresh new OT'er. This is a page about him. He is a British OT'er that comes from Merseyside, North West England His ROBLOX history. 2010: At the age of 7. One day, Outrageous searched up building games. He came across ROBLOX, and decided to have a go at it, he played as a guest for a short while. Soon after playing it. He loved it and kept playing, but during that time. He had a crappy windows vista computer that was so slow because he was downloading random junk from his computer. Soon after, the computer caused Roblox to become unplayable on his computer. Soon after, he decided to take a go at his sisters computer for ROBLOX. One day, she went out somewhere and Outrageous took control of her computer, Outrageous had a go at tsunami game and found out because the computer was slow it was preventing him from dying because of the blocks not falling from the tsunami. But soon after viruses started spreading onto her computer and caused ROBLOX to start causing issues with his sisters computer. His parents banned him from playing ROBLOX. and warned him to not download junk on his or his sisters computer. Then in April 2011, at the age of 8. Outrageous made his current account, camperboy7890, But during that time camper thought that ROBLOX allowed you to swear on their website. This resulted in him getting constant warnings by moderators. Then in June 2011 he was given the longest ban on his moderation history when he posted in the comments about him making a threat to a creator of a game that had been closed for a few months for updates, camper posted a threat to the creator over him threating to rape him. Soon after that the comment was deleted, and he was given a 7 dayer. Eventually nothing happened after the 7 day ban, but during that time he somehow befriended people that were fans of public transport. It was very strange because he thought they were kids. Eventually camper leaked one of their youtube accounts and it was revealed to be adults. But he kep't playing as made more friends. Then in 2012 Nothing was going on. Camper was still getting warnings for swearing and other stuff. Then he got a 1 dayer in November 2012 for swearing. The worst part of November 2012 was when he accidently gave himself safechat features. This resulted in camper no longer being able to speak to other players and just get to speak in safechat features. Even when he would his update his blurb he was getting annoying hashtags all over his screen. He sent an age check verifcation to his parents, but this was turned down because they still thought ROBLOX was a virus. 2013: camperboy7890 was abandoned because of safechat features made him unable to go on. But he was 10 and he registered another account with a dumb name. The account was named Taximan74, an alt that Outrageous was going to use for the next 3 and a half years. Eventually he returned to camperboy7890. Only to find out that he could now talk but still had chat privliges enabled. 2014: Nothing again happened, but now Outrageous was using camper and taximan more often, then one day. Camper thought of an experiment, What can cause permabans? he wanted to do this from watching a video on how to get your account terminated. So camper made the account called. Tryingtogetpermaban. So while waiting to think of the best idea to get the account terminated he kept on playing until he got an idea. 2015: Taximan74 and Tryingtogetpermaban were terminated, for tryingtogetpermaban, Outrageous uploaded a innapropriate image, the account was terminated. Outrageous accidently added his email to tryingtogetpermaban, taximan74 was poison banned and terminated with same email. Then soon after that, he made another alt called Misterrobloxian74, this wasn't used for much things, but Outrageous wanted to use that, he still used camperboy. But in September, he thought of yet another experiment, How would people react to Mister if he bullied camper in game. So one day, he signed into Misterrobloxian74 on his PC, and used camperboy on android, so he put the 2 on a public transport game called Trains, and he wouldn't let camper on his train. Eventually, someone reported Mister and he was given a 1 dayer. The experiment was a small success, but wasn't so good for the account termination. Luckily here is the good part for Outrageous, He convincied his dad in June 2015 that ROBLOX was not a virus, but it was possibly because of people using models with lua or infected virus. So now his parents approve of it. He has lost his chat privliges and now has annually OBC and has changed his name. Alternative accounts. Outrageous has a bunch of alternative accounts. Most of these are abandoned. He also has a unknown alt. camperboy7890alt. Abandoned camperboy7890alt2, Abandoned (Used when camper was given a 1 dayer for swearing in Nov. 2012) Tryingtogetpermaban, Terminated, used in a experiment on account terminations Taximan74, Terminated, was poison banned with same email as Tryingtogetpermaban. Misterrobloxian74, Password lost. Unknown alt, Abandoned, but Outrageous knows it had to do with his obsession with street furniture. Looking into OT. One day, in July 2015, Outrageous had to go to a realitives house. During that time he found Off Topic wikia. So he looked up on the Off Topic Incidents, which is his favorite page of all time on OT. had a look at a few OT'ers and loved the Wiki so much he came back and forth to its wiki. This is what inspired him to make his page. Finding the forums. One day, Outrageous found the forums, during this time he had a verified email and still had chat privliges. So he had a look into TS&I, but Outrageous thought, I can't just forum in TS&I, so he went to the RP subforum. But all the threads he came across on the RP forum were too boring. So Outrageous moved into Off Topic and resides there. Outrageous found it very difficult while starting OT, he accidently screwed up in a OT raid, possibly messed up again in a OT OD'er raid. and had a flamewar with someone in OT on a autism thread. Outrageous has settled into OT, he only has nearly 700 posts. But he dosen't give a single crap about it. He took part in a Pinewood raid and resulted in a OT victory, (Not to be confused with the 1st Pinewood raid, hence the 2nd OT Pinewood raid) Signatures. Outrageous has a few signatures, he changes them at any time he likes to, Why does time always freeze for me and make me pass out? "I am now a penguin, i am moving to Antarctica." TheOutrageousBoy has all the knowledge, well... not all the knowledge he knows. Category:OTers